Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is the baby sister in the Wolf family, behind Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. She first appeared in Fright On! Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and does her best to stand out, especially growing up with so many siblings. She is voiced by America Young. Personality Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wondeful friend and sister. Physical Description Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than either her siblings. Her hair is bright orange, curly, and styled into a "frohawk". She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. Relationships Family In the books Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd ) is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen (, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton), who either is follwed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. Friends According to Abbey's diary, Howleen and Abbey are friends after Howleen was being bullied by Manny Taur. Also, according to her profile she is friends with her sister, Clawdeen and Toralei in fright on seen friends with draculaura. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Single (since she is just a young pup). Facebook Description So howling excited to introduce you to my ghoul, Howleen. You captured a glimpse of her in “Fright On!” and now she's causing a wild scene all over MH! Move over Clawdeen, there's a new freaky-fab wolf on campus. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requested the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * July 2010: Howleen Wolf was mentioned in 'Basic' Clawdeen's diary. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf was first seen as a character in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: A photo of Howleen upcoming doll went up on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: A photo of Howleen and Clawdeen's upcoming dolls went up on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile went up on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 14, 2012: The Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack stock photo was discoverd on Target.com. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * In the Books Howleen is a troublemaker and was sent to boot camp. * Her doll does not come with a brush. * Her diary says, "You can't read my diary, duh!" Gallery 3.JPG|Howleen Borrowing Clawdeen`s Sunglasses Fright On Cage.jpg|Howleen And Her Ghoul Friends Are Trapped! Untitlednnnn.jpg|Howleen Makeup 23.JPG|Sad Howleen 20.JPG|Howleen At The Dance Jk.jpg|Happy Howleen Fright on3.png|Howleen Telling Clawdeen That Vampires Are Trouble! 305398_10150364880517481_225525412480_8704308_1579748727_n.jpg|Upcoming Howleen doll. Heyhowleen.png|howleen doll 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|howleen and clawdeen doll pack H bio.jpg|Bio 2Howleen.jpg|howleen and rhomulas Fright On! - auditorium.jpg HowlClaw.jpg|howleen and her sister doll pack hyjfyk.png|Howleen in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? 431097 215773328518361 100002570861091 392587 734868567 n.jpg|howleen and clawdeen wolf pack P1040627.JPG Xc.jpg|Clawdeen with Howleen Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls